


Grønn

by Madix



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child!Norway, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madix/pseuds/Madix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when the thing used its large thumb to brush stray tresses of hair out of his eyes, he concluded that this creature was not out to hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grønn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a ficlet I came up with while scrolling through some pictures on tumblr! Hope you like it! If I get prompts for more Child!Nor short-stories, I might continue writing more chapters! Enjoy!

When he opened his eyes, the world around him was crystallized and white. He wasn't sure what it was called, but the soft layer of… Whatever it was… Was cold, and bit at his hands and feet.

Pushing himself up onto his hands, he searched around curiously in hope of finding something like him. Something that moved and wondered.

He wobbled upwards, managing to push himself up to stand shakily on his small, bare feet. He quickly noted that there was a soft, pale beige nightgown wrapped around his shivering form. After inspecting himself for a few moments, he turned his eyes back to his current surroundings.

There. The beginning of a forest made of trees with no leaves. He toddled towards it, his feet sinking into the white, cold substance every few steps he took. Finally, after making it about halfway to the wood, he collapsed into the white, cold substance. He had frustrated himself, and he clenched his small hands in the white, cold substance. Something was stinging his eyes, and he felt his lip begin to tremble.

He cast his eyes downward, feeling the cold continue to seep into his body and take over. Staring at the ground, he tensed when a large shadow fell over himself and the white, cold substance around him.

He slowly leveled his gaze with the edge of the shadow, and followed its outline until his head began to turn. When he finally had his head tilted enough, he opened his mouth and widened his eyes.

He didn't know how to describe it. But it was big. It was… Very soft looking. And it was staring at him.

He turned his body to fully face the thing, and the boy gazed anxiously up into its completely white eyes.

He let out a strangled noise when it tentatively moved its hand towards him, using it to cradle the side of his head. Too scared to flinch away, he blinked once and closed his mouth.

"Small child…" He gasped when it rumbled in a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. He began to wonder, would this creature harm him? Would it devour him and spit out his bones only to use them as toothpicks?

But when the thing used its large thumb to brush stray tresses of hair out of his eyes, he concluded that this creature was not out to hurt him.

And so he leaned into the thing's warm touch, and noticed that, yes, it was very soft. After a few silent seconds, he brought his own small, pudgy hand up to touch the back of the creature's.

"Dagr." It said, matter-of-factly pointing to the boy's chest. And he had a feeling that that was what he was to be called.

He nodded, pointing at himself and repeating quietly. "D-Dagr."

The thing bared its sharp teeth, but Dagr knew it was meant to be a smile. Then it pointed to itself with the same finger.

"Grønn." It rumbled, and Dagr returned the smile easily.

Again, Dagr pointed, but this time at the creature. "Grønn." He said happily.

Grønn grunted, pleased, and carefully scooped Dagr up into his hand. Dagr squealed, but laughed joyfully when he was placed onto the creature's shoulder. He giggled with the glee only a child could have, and cuddled himself into Grønn's mane of thick fur.

"Grønn. Dagr." The boy said, pleased with how their names sounded together.


End file.
